Amarga Victoria
by Pabeth
Summary: Le miraba desde aquella alejada esquina, mientras aquel triste y aberrante pensamiento se paseaba por su mente; había ganado, pero eso sólo significaba una cosa…


**Personajes: **Yagami Raito, Elle Lawliet.

**Género: **Tragedia, horror (?)

**Tipo: **Drabble.

**Advertencias: **OoC, un poquitín de mala gramática y ortografía. Muerte de un personaje.

* * *

><p><strong>Amarga Victoria<strong>

* * *

><p>Silenciosa, aquella habitación en penumbras era silenciosa. Un aire tétrico se asomaba por debajo de los viejos cuadros llenos de tela de araña. Por todo el lugar había polvo y mota blanca. Aquella habitación era bastante vieja. Parecía que el techo se caía de un momento a otro, la pared tan frágil y delicada, como si en cualquier momento fuera a desplomarse; la pintura estaba descascarándose a causa de la humedad. El suelo de madera estaba corroído a causa de los charcos de agua, que se formaban en los días de lluvia producto de las goteras.<p>

En el centro se encontraba una cama, y sobre ella estaba un cuerpo. Sus ojos estaban extremadamente abiertos mas exentos de brillo; inertes. Debajo de esos saltones ojos se pintaban ojeras moradas oscuras, que se hacían pasar por negras; contrastaban perfectamente con esa piel incolora, que en cualquier momento amenazaba con dejar traslucir los huesos, no era completamente blanca, porque se mezclaba con un suave y pintoresco gris, parecía un ser subnormal, un ser de ensueño.

Su cuerpo desnudo extendido por sobre la cama era delgado; la piel casi se pegaba a aquellos delgados y pequeños huesos. Mechones de aquella melena negra se esparcían por sobre la almohada descuidadamente, impregnando la vista del observador con una magia escéptica y precaria.

Su torso no subía y bajaba como normalmente debería estarlo haciendo. Todo estaba quieto, en silencio, tal cual película puesta en pausa. Un amenazante y aturdidor olor a rosas se entremezclaba con aquel perfecto cuadro, en el cual no pasaba nada.

Desde una esquina de aquella destrozada habitación, un hombre con traje observaba extasiado aquella imagen. Una copa de vino tinto se mecía por entre los dedos de su mano izquierda, mientras que la uña del dedo índice de su mano derecha era mordida suavemente por sus blancos dientes.

Aquel hombre inspiró calmadamente, mientras que llevaba ahora su mano derecha hacia el brazo de la silla de madera en la cual estaba sentado. Una sínica y placentera sonrisa se había formado en aquel descomunal rostro, sus ojos desorbitados le hacían crear una imagen petrificante y lúgubre.

Ése que se deleitaba con una vista tan sublime y retorcida, él le había matado, había ganado la avasalladora guerra de intelectos, le había destruido, le había hecho creer que le amaba, le había hecho caer en su trampa.

Una carcajada más bien parecida a un graznido hizo acto de presencia. Todo aquel cuadro terroríficamente bello se distorsionó por completo, creando un sabor amargo en su garganta. Ni el vino más dulce le quitaría aquel pesar del alma.

Relamió sus labios y luego dejó caer aquel pedazo de vidrio. El liquido se esparció por sobre el suelo, impregnándose con él hasta el final de los días. Aquel color rojo le hizo ver lo eterno y a la vez efímero que podía ser aquel triste cuadro, tanto como su vida misma.

Al más inteligente humano en todo aquel podrido mundo, le había ganado de la forma más sucia que se podría usar. Debería estar tan feliz, y lo estaba, ahora él era suyo, completamente suyo, sólo para él, sólo de él, era de su propiedad.

Se encaminó hacia aquel cuerpo, hacia aquel contenedor vacío, carente de vida. Admiró su belleza por un corto plazo; su cara se contrajo de gozo y a la vez de dolor, mientras aquella inaudita furia bajaba hasta sus puños.

Se reclinó suavemente y posó sus labios sobre aquellos insaboros y blanquecinos. Era el final, todo había acabado, _game over_; con trampa, así es, con trampa pero le había superado por mucho.

Sonrió para sus adentros, mientras aquellos retorcidos gestos regresaban a sus adentros, y la compostura se volvía su máscara infalible; porque ahora Yagami Raito era nada más ni nada menos que el nuevo "L".

Que decepcionante despedida, cabía decir, se esperaba algo más emocionante por parte de aquel hombre al cual todos le creían excepcional. Dirigió una última mirada a aquel cuerpo, para luego dirigirse hacia la puerta y salir por ésta, sin el más mínimo arrepentimiento. El pasado debía dejarse atrás, tenía un presente que vivir y un futuro que construir.

Al salir se encontró con aquel alto y tétrico Shinigami, que le esperaba con una típica sonrisa en el rostro. Sacó un encendedor de su bolsillo, y encendido lo tiró directo a la pequeña casucha de madera, la cual se encontraba escondida entre el boscaje. La gasolina ya esparcida alrededor de aquella choza hizo que el fuego se avivara rápidamente, devorando todo a su paso.

Rió, como nunca antes se había permitido hacerlo. Pequeñas y cristalinas lágrimas se aglomeraron en sus ojos, las cuales retiró rápidamente. Y con una sonrisa triunfal se dirigió hasta su auto. Sería un nuevo inicio, en donde buscaría a alguien que le divirtiera más; iría en busca de doblegar a las personas y que le rogaran piedad, se convertiría en dios, el dios más omnipotente que los ojos humanos pudiesen contemplar.

Pero de algo estaba seguro Yagami Raito, extrañaría a Elle Lawliet, a ese excéntrico y misterioso chico, que le había sido un reto difícil pero a la vez divertido de derrotar.

Aunque, ¿Acaso sólo un reto había sido ese chico en su vida? Ahora estaba solo, más de lo que lo estaría si estuviese vivo.

"_Porque las despedidas son realmente difíciles, pero a veces debemos sacrificar nuestra realidad por una verdad más favorable"._

* * *

><p><strong>Notas Finales: <strong>

Cualquier tipo de comentario es bien recibido, sólo sería preferible si no fuera utilizado un vocabulario soez hacia mi integridad como persona (XD), en lo demás, acepto todo. ;)

Lamento ser tan escueta, pero no tengo más que decir. Por cierto, antes había subido en AY, así que si alguno ya lo había leído, no es plagio.


End file.
